Eiji Ision
Background Eiji Ision, the brother of Kubo Ision, was born out of wedlock to his father and a villager of the Land of Iron. Being raised there for most his life, he learned the art of wielding a blade with deadly proficiency once he had reached the age of seven. Though he also bore the genetic material that would allow him to access the Sharingan, it would be near the age of eleven that it would activate. During a raid of the outskirts of the land he called home his mother, the only parent he had known, was struck down before his eyes. Had she not protected him that day, he'd have been found by the raiders and killed as well, but she had concealed her young son in a crawlspace of their home. Over the next two years, he would learn to control his Sharingan, advancing it to it's second Tomoe. It wouldn't be until he was fifteen years of age that he would be traveling and hear word of a raiding party that resembled that of the one that took his mother from him. He spent the next several months, into a frigid winter, hunting the group. Finally he encountered them as they set up to attack a small fishing village. At first they had assumed he was just another of their party due to the tattered cloak he wore. Only after he had drawn his blade and cleaved the second-in-command in two, bisecting him from shoulder to hip, did they realize he was an enemy. Over three grueling hours, he engaged the group, striking them down as they had his mother. Though through all the screams and blood, he never shed a tear, merely showed a sign of joy. The corners of his mouth lifted higher as he thought of how he was taking those who had taken his mother. Though as his blade moved through the soft tissue of the final raider, he spied a small shadow at the edge of the blood soaked field. It was that of a small boy, the only survivor of the raiding parties strike that he had misread. He had not stopped a raid on the village, simply the celebration of the raid. It was then that a spark of humanity returned to the young man, realizing that at the age of fifteen he had shed more blood than a shinobi twice his age may have. He used the remainder of the evening to bury the slain men, marking each grave as he did, before driving his blood-stained blade into the leaders grave marker. Turning to the boy as the new day dawned, he swore that he would show the boy a different path, one not soaked in the blood of unjustified slaughter. Over the next four years, the pair moved from village to villages as vagabonds, never setting roots in any particular land, Eiji's Sharingan gaining it's third and final Tomoe. The boy, now age nine, chose that he would reside within the Land of Iron, as his now father figure, had. Eiji would leave the boy with an old family friend to learn as he had. It was then that Eiji had heard of his lost brother, Kubo, and began to journey to his last location. Arriving in Konoha, he heard rumor that the man had absorbed the body of a Hyuuga shinobi, wearing it as his own to journey to Uzushiogakure. Departing Konoha, he learned that he had three nieces and nephews, now scattered to the wind. Arriving within the walls of Uzushiogakure, he would seek out his brother, finding him with the body's older brother, Ryujin. Speaking with the two, he learned Kubo had recently discovered the loss of his wife, offering to impart his 'being' into Eiji. Finding it odd that a brother he just met, placed such trust in him, Eiji accepted. Moments later, Kubo had grabbed Eiji's face, cradling it before exhaling over his face. As the warm breath washed over him he felt an unnatural heat from within. Once the breath had finished from Kubo's lungs, he threw him to the side. Shouting at Eiji to loathe him and strike out at him, brandishing the rage for his mother against Kubo. At first Eiji would decline time and time again, until finally, Kubo whispered to him the words 'I requested your mother be slaughtered, ensuring they butchered her and left her body in plain sight for you to see.' The statement through Eiji into a rage, causing his humanity to once more fizzle out, even as his crimson orbs slowly faded to a violet hue, he released his power and learned that through Kubo's strength, his own rage fueled the strength behind his Joton Rasengan that formed upon his left hand. By slamming it into Kubo's abdomen he 'infected' the man's body, causing the very cells to detach, breaking their bonds and falling away. This caused the outward effect of agony for the man he'd hoped to call 'brother', but through it, he only smiled. Kubo's body began to seep blood from his pours before falling to his knees and seeming to crumple and dissolve into the air over the course of several minutes. He turned to Ryujiin, telling the man that he wished to learn of his brother through the man, hoping to find some shred of humanity that was left of the man that had shown how much he had fallen into inhumanity. Category:Male